DigiGainers
by Lord Mysterio
Summary: First off, this is a FA fic featuring characters from all seasons of Digimon, so if you don't like WG stories, then scram. It was originally posted on Yahoo Groups, so that's why it looks like this. Warning for those who DO like WG fics: This actually d


*CHAPTER 1*  
  
The two digimon suddenly found themselves in a vast, beautiful banquet hall with a long table set in the center, made of carved and polished mahogany. Renamon, the taller, foxlike digimon immediately dropped into a fighting stance, scanning everywhere for a potential enemy. Gatomon, the smaller catlike digimon looked around, irritated at being removed suddenly from her date with Angemon, and sniffed the air, curious to see which reformatted villain wanted to kill her now. The only thing she could smell, however, was a bevy of delicious food. She looked over at her newfound companion, sizing her up.  
  
Gatomon recognized the fox to be a rookie-level Digimon, a Renamon, probably bonded to a human from the way she was acting. She looked again, and smiled, realizing that this was the Renamon from the new Digimon anime season. Gatomon looked around and saw a plaque on the wall that gave the name of the place away.  
  
"Overweight DigiDestined."  
  
She shook her head. "Another fetish fanfiction. Well, at least it doesn't involve Kari getting raped or anything. I hate those." She whistled to get Renamon's attention. The skittish fox digimon yipped, whirled, and threw a Diamond Storm in Gatomon's direction.  
  
The champion digimon simply caught the few energy diamonds that came near her and threw them off to one side. "Relax, kiddo. I'm not here to hurt you."  
  
Renamon blinked, and lowered her stance, looking around the banquet hall. "Where are we? And where is Rika?"  
  
Gatomon considered her. ^Hmmm. A good fighter, but she must have just recently solidified her bond with her DigiDestined.^  
  
"Look, she's probably fine. We've just been borrowed for a fanfiction. You do know what that is, right?"  
  
Renamon scowled. "Yes, and I've only been in a few decent ones."  
  
Gatomon nodded. "Our DigiDestined are fine, we've just been borrowed for an fetish fiction."  
  
Renamon paused for a moment, processing this, (and assuming DigiDestined meant Tamers) and then groaned. "Not another one. It's bad enough posing for the pictures."  
  
Gatomon blinked. "Pictures?"  
  
Renamon nodded. "Especially the ones with tentacles. And I really don't want to talk about the times that I had to find a male Renamon to have sex with Rika. It is a pain fufilling the 'payments' they want from me for doing this pics and stories."  
  
Gatomon giggled at the fox digimon. Renamon just shook her head. "So who do we have to fuck this time? MaloMyotismon? Machinedramon? Nothing suprises me anymore."  
  
Gatomon grinned. "Actually, this is going to be somewhat tame, compared to the others we've done." She pointed to the plaque.  
  
Renamon blinked. "'Overweight DigiDestined?'"  
  
*CHAPTER 2*  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
continued from exactly where part 1 left off.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Gatomon nodded. "Yeah. We're just going to be eating a whole lot and putting on lots of weight."  
  
Renamon's ears lowered. "I don't know how I feel about that."  
  
Gatomon chuckled. "Relax. We're cartoon characters. This is just a fetish story. You'll be fine in time for your next episode."  
  
Renamon brightened, a wide grin crossing her muzzle. "Oh! In that case, what's for dinner?"  
  
Gatomon looked at the only other door in the room. "Don't know yet. I was thinking though..."  
  
Renamon turned to Gatomon. "Yeah?"  
  
"Maybe we should Digivolve to something bigger, so we can take in more."  
  
Renamon thought this over for a minute. "Sounds reasonable."  
  
Neither of them noticed Kari and Rika sneak in with their Digivices. Rika grinned and twirled a Warp Digivolution card, flashing a glance at Kari, whose finger was poised over the button that would activate Gatomon's Digivolution.  
  
"Right then," said Renamon.  
  
"Let's do it," said Gatomon.  
  
Kari and Rika grinned. "Digimodify." Rika whispered, slashing the card through her D-Arc.  
  
(Author's Note: I refuse to call the season 3 digivices D-Powers.)  
  
Kari chuckled and pressed the Digivolve button on her D3, her crest symbol glowing on her chest.  
  
"Renamon warp digivolve to... Sakuyamon!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!"  
  
Renamon's body glowed as her powered jumped dramatically, her body reshaping to a more humanoid, feminine form as body armor formed over her and a priest's staff appeared in her hand. She looked over and saw Gatomon complete her evolution, sprouting her eight silvery wings. The two evolved digi-women smiled at each other, not noticing the sounds of two young girls running off, giggling to themselves.  
  
Sakuyamon gestured grandly to the table, and Angewomon smirked, walking towards it.  
  
"Show off." Angewomon joked.  
  
"What?" Sakuyamon said, removing her helmet, letting her long, gray hair hang down loosely. "You were in champion stage, and I can only manage one digivolve on my own without Rika."  
  
Angewomon shook her head and sat down at the table with Sakuyamon. The two traded jokes and compared each others attacks, teammates, and bust sizes for about twenty minutes when the doors opened, and several dozen trays carrying their food rolled out.  
  
"Wow..." was all Angewomon could manage as she and Sakuyamon stared at the amount of food that had been brought out for them.  
  
*CHAPTER 3*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note: Unless otherwise stated, each chapter takes place immediately after the other.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chickens and turkeys and hams and steaks and literally tons of delicious foodstuffs wheeled in front of the two Digiwomen. Sakuyamon bowed her head slightly, placing her staff on the table near the hat, planning on saying grace like she did at Rika's house, but she saw that Angewomon didn't feel like waiting. The angel digimon had picked up a whole turkey and was biting chunks off, chewing only once or twice before falling down. She had taken off her helmet, throwing it idly to one side, and gripped the bird in both hands, ignoring the grease that was coming off on her glove. She blinked when she saw Sakuyamon staring at her, then grinned.  
  
"Dig in. This is a fetish story. Don't worry about manners." She finished off the turkey, throwing the bones on the tray it was on. Sakuyamon shrugged and picked up fork, spearing a steak and shoving it in her mouth, chewing it and gulping it whole. Angewomon smiled at her and whistled at a serving cart that had a massive bowl of spagetti. As Sakuyamon watched on in amazement, Angewomon grabbed the bowl and tipped it up to her mouth, using a pair of chopsticks to guide the noodles into her mouth. Angewomon slurped and gulped, taking in the spagetti like a vacuume cleaner. As she ate, her belly began to bulge out with the pasta as it went into her stomach. The angelic digimon devoured the massive bowl of pasta with no semblance of her angelic manners.  
  
Finally, Angewomon finished the bowl. Her belly had swollen out, pushing on her white spandex top. She belched, the blushed, grinning.  
  
"Top that, foxy."  
  
Sakuyamon blinked, and then grinned. She finally realized what Angewomon intended: a contest. She wanted to see which of them could eat the most in one sitting, and who could get the fattest the quickest over whatever length of time they were here.  
  
^Well, who am I not to answer a challenge?^ she thought, reaching for a huge bowl of mashed potatoes and gravy.  
  
*CHAPTER 4*  
  
Sakuyamon pulled the bowl over to her side of the table... then devolved back into Renamon. Angewomon blinked at her, utterly astonished.  
  
"You can't hold all of that food as Renamon!"  
  
"Watch me." Renamon smirked, picking up a spoon and shoveling huge globs of mashed potatoes into her mouth. Angewomon stared in amazement as the tiny, four-foot tall rookie devoured the contents of a bowl as big as she was. As Renamon stuffed herself, the effects became visible on more than just her steadily swelling belly. Her muscular thighs started to thicken, becoming softer as her normally flat chest, hidden by her fur collar, began to swell out. Renamon finally finished the potatoes, and reached for a cart that had a large Christmas ham on it.  
  
Angewomon blinked, then grinned. ^Maybe she can handle it,^ she thought, and whistled at a cart that hard a large chocolate cake on it. When the cart reached her, she didn't bother with silverware, she simply picked it up, opened her mouth wide, and shoved it down her throat.  
  
^This is going to be interesting.^  
  
-----------------  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile, as the two Digi-Women ate, four digital gods conversed.  
  
Zhuqiaomon sneered at them as they stuffed themselves, flapping his massive wings. "Our plan proceeds accordingly."  
  
Azulongmon grunted. "YOUR plan, brother. I have respect for the DigiDestined and Digimon Tamers. The Tamers in particular, since they helped us defeat the D-Reaper and saved our world from total deletion."  
  
The massive bird-god shook his head, turning to his draconic sibling. "You are a fool. Digimon are not meant to be slaves to humans."  
  
An armored, tiger-like creature stepped out of the shadows. "Slaves shmaves. Have you seen how strong they are? We joined up with you to prove you wrong, and to protect you from being destroyed and downloaded when a pair of fat Digimon scatter your data across the realm."  
  
Zhuqiaomon screeched angrily. "You are a fool, Baihumon. This scheme shall make them helpless."  
  
"Even fattened into immobility, Renamon and Angewomon are formidable foes. They killed yuir Devas, and turned Beelzemon against you. On top of that, laddie, they sent the D-Reaper packin' with his shelelay between his legs."  
  
"That should have proven yui can't win. Even if Kari and Rika get fat as well. Which I presume is yuir eventual plan?"  
  
A gigantic, two-headed turtle with a huge tree for a shell and both a Scottish and Irish accent stepped into veiw of the group.  
  
Zhuqiaomon nodded, laughing. "Yes, Ebonwumon. That is my plan."  
  
*CHAPTER 5*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
A week has passed. Gatomon and Renamon have been brought to the banquet hall by Zhuqiaomon once a day for four hours, eating as much as they can during that time, Gatomon digivolving to Angewomon each time she can hold it all. Zhuqiaomon's plan is proceeding apace and now the time has come to try something new, staring in Renamon's version of Earth...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------  
  
DigiWorld, South...  
  
-------------------  
  
Beelzemon laughed wildly, riding his motorbike over the plains, expertly weaving his way though a herd of Togemon, causing them to throw their Needle Sprays in anger. He just laughed at all of them and rode on, deciding to go harass the human-hating Zackymon (as he liked to call the bird-god) at his temple, and then take his Tamers out to lunch. As he approached it, however, a black shape blasted out of it, knocking him off of his bike and moving on. Beelzemon got to his feet slowly, dusting the sand off of his jacket, and then stared after the retreating figure, getting a good look at it and where it was going.  
  
"Goddamn. A SkullSatamon. And he's heading for a portal." Beelzemon got his bike again and rode as fast as he could manage. He hated having to deal with Zackymon's assassins.  
  
-------------  
  
Earth...  
  
-------------  
  
Rika Nonaka was having fun. Ever since she had been contacted by a mysterious force a few weeks ago, Renamon had been getting fatter and fatter. Right now the formly lithe young Rookie was up to 300 pounds. Rika giggled and called to her, wanting to look at her some more.  
  
"Renamon?"  
  
"Yes, Rika?"  
  
The fox digimon appeared in front of her with a mild thud. Rika smiled as she looked her friend over.  
  
Renamon's stomach had swollen out to the size of a beachball. Her bust, formally hidden by her thick collar, had swelled out to volleyball size. Because she weighed so little normally, she had packed fat onto her limbs, her bloated thighs rubbing together constantly as she moved, and her arms stuck out slightly to the side. Her neck had started to thicken as she developed a double-chin.  
  
Renamon blinked as Rika smiled at her. "Was there something you wanted, Rika?" she asked.  
  
"No. Not really. I was just wondering if you wanted some ice cream."  
  
Renamon smiled and nodded. Just then a digital field appeared. Both girls looked at each other nervously.  
  
"Rika, we need to get out of here. I am in no shape to fight."  
  
Rika looked her rounded friend over. "Literally. All right. Let's go. I'll contact Takato once we're out and..."  
  
A dark, shadowy shape landed in front of them. "I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere. You see, my name is SkullSatamon. I've come to kill you, human, and download your fat friend's data into me."  
  
Renamon grunted and took a fighting stance. "No way out of it now..." she muttered. SkullSatamon laughed as Renamon's whole, flabby body jiggled with each movement. Rika snarled angrily at him and reached for her cards...  
  
*CHAPTER 6*  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Last episode's Battle scene...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"DigiModify! Speed Activate!"  
  
SkullSatamon brought his staff down with a crack, but Renamon had already moved. With astonishing quickness, she looped around and double-kicked the Fallen Angel digimon in the back of the head. Renamon's already high strength, combined with the fat in her legs, caused SkullSatamon to be knocked into the dirt. SkullSatamon got up and coughed up grass, only to see Renamon drawing her arm back, her fist glowing.  
  
"Fat Fox Punch!" *BAM* SkullSatamon flew back, wondering HOW he was loosing to a rookie, before slamming into a tree.  
  
Rika gave Renamon a look. "'Fat Fox Punch?'"  
  
Renamon shrugged, causing her fat bust to jiggle. "What? Power Paw just doesn't sound for that move anymore."  
  
Rika just laughed, and gestured over to SkullSatamon, who was getting back up. Renamon leaped, rolling into the air, causing everyone who saw her jump to think that a giant yellow ball was being thrown, and released a Diamond Storm. SkullSatamon grunted and vanished as the move hit.  
  
Renamon landed and began scanning. Rika did as well, but all her D-Arc read was a blur. She saw Calumon wandering into the Digital Field, and got an idea.  
  
"Renamon, I think we're outmatched. Time to digivolve."  
  
Calumon heard Digivolve and ran towards the battle. Renamon saw the little creature and grinned.  
  
"DigiModify!" Rika shouted, swiping a Digivice card through her D-Arc, "Digivolution activate!"  
  
"Digivolution:" her device beeped. Renamon stiffed and started glowing, along with the crystal on the face of the now cheering Calumon.  
  
"Renamon, digivolve to... UGGGHHH!!!"  
  
Renamon's glow faded, revealing SkullSatamon's staff. He had hit her in the stomach so hard, that the tip of it had almost been imbedded completely into her massive gut. Renamon whimpered, tears coming from her eyes as she flew back and landed near a tree. SkullSatamon laughed.  
  
"Renamon!" Rika shrieked, running towards her friend.  
  
"NAIL BONE!"  
  
The energy attack leaped from SkullSatamon's staff, exploding the ground underneath Rika and landing her next to her fat friend.  
  
Calumon whimpered and hid.  
  
"Now you both die." SkullSatamon said, taking aim. Renamon grabbed Rika and held her close, burying Rika's face in her flabby belly, hoping that her bulk would somehow protect her.  
  
"DOUBLE IMPACT!"  
  
The sound of bullets firing echoed through the city as a leather-clad figure on a motorcycle appeared, firing twin shotguns. SkullSatamon screamed as the bullets slammed into him, scattering his data easily. Beelzemon rode up to the digimon as he died and absorbed him, his eyes flashing red briefly as the SkullSatamon became a part of his body. He turned to Renamon and Rika to see if they were all right, and blinked, suddenly noticing how FAT Renamon was for the first time.  
  
"What in the..."  
  
Renamon relaxed, laying back against the tree. Rika sighed in relief at the sight of their friend. Calumon came out of hiding and ran up to the group, bouncing on Renamon's belly like a trampoline. The fox digimon smiled warmly at Calumon as Rika proceeded to explain as best she could...  
  
*CHAPTER 7*  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
DigiWorld, East...  
  
The same time as SkullSatamon's attack...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Azulongmon sighed contentedly. The two Digi-Cores he had given away had regenerated, and, in an amazing coincidence, the powers of the Crests had been reactivated in the DigiDestined, bringing them all back up to full power. He still thought Zhuqiaomon's plan was ridiculous, fattening up the strongest girl digimon and eventually their partners to destroy them, so he let Tweety plot, planning to disrupt him at the first possible chance.  
  
He never noticed the bat-winged humanoid as it flew underneath his palace in the sky, heading towards a portal.  
  
-----------------  
  
Kari's Earth...  
  
Odaiba...  
  
-----------------  
  
Kari petted her Digimon's greatly swollen belly. Gatomon purred at the attention, but was more interested in the candy a DigiDestined from America had brought over on a visit.  
  
Jonathan and Demidevimon watched the flabby, round, white ball of Gatomon as she stuffed herself with the chocolate/peanut butter candies, devouring a giant box that they had brought to share with the whole Japanese team. When they came across Gatomon, they were amazed to see that she had become immense. Her belly looked as if she had swallowed a fully inflated beachball and a basketball. Her arms and legs had fattened out, becoming little more that cones of blubber with paws on the end, Gatomon's gloves stretched almost to the limit. Her neck was still somewhat visible, but it was mainly covered in a roll of flab, giving her a triple chin. Her long tail, normally lithe and slim, had started to fatten out, making her tail ring fit snugly.  
  
"MMMmm. *urp* What did you call these things again?" Gatomon asked, patting her bulging belly.  
  
Jonathan shook his head, shaking off the strange site of a fat Digimon devouring his gift. "Buckeyes. I made them myself."  
  
"Well, they're delicious," Gatomon belched again and continued to stuff herself, her bloated, immobile body jiggling with each motion. Jonathan turned to Kari for an explination as to why her digimon looked like she was training to be a sumo-wrestler. Demidevimon just start at Gatomon, admiring her in a hormone-induced haze.  
  
Kari kissed Gatomon on her fat neck and gave her a gallon of milk, turning to Jonathan to explain, when T.K. and MagnaAngemon came flying through the air as if thrown. MagnaAngemon turned to the others and said, "We have a problem."  
  
Maniacal laughter drew everyone's attention. They turned, and were shocked to see their old enemy Devimon, although Jonathan hadn't met him yet, and he looked somewhat different. He was now clad in Chrome DigiZoid armor, wearing a helmet with longer horns than his usual mask, and carrying a very deadly looking trident.  
  
MagnaAngemon moved the unconcious T.K. out of the way. "He's been digivolved by the guardian of the South, Zhuqiaomon."  
  
"The guardian of Rika's Earth?" Kari asked incredulously.  
  
MagnaAngemon nodded. "Now he's MagnaDevimon, an Ultimate, and as powerful as ten of me. T.K. managed to contact BlackWarGreymon before he was knocked out, but I don't know how soon he can get here. Until then..." he shrugged helplessly.  
  
"We're on our own." Jonathan muttered angrily. Demidevimon flapped up to his partner.  
  
"Okay, let's do this." Kari said.  
  
*CHAPTER 8*  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Last Episode's Battle Scene...  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Two digivices were activated as the Crest Of Light glowed on Kari's chest, and two Digimon began to digivolve.  
  
"Demidevimon digivolve to... Devimon!"  
  
MagnaDevimon reflected briefly on the irony of fighting his own champion state before turning his attention to Gatomon.  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!"  
  
To everyone's shock except Kari's and MagnaAngemon's, Gatomon became even fatter as she began to take on a human shape. When she had finished evolving, her clothes forming over her body as her glow faded, she spread her eight wings and took a fighting stance.  
  
MagnaDevimon gaped. She looked to be 700 pounds now. Her legs and arms were now fleshy mounds, so huge and soft that she could not put her hands down by her sides fully. Her buttcheeks looked like a pair of massive bed- pillows, and her breasts had become so huge that they threatened to burst free of her stretched-to-the-limit and rather revealing outfit. Her neck was gone, covered totally in a roll of fat that made up Angewomon's two extra chins. But it was her belly that was her most impressive feature, becoming the size of a queen-sized bed, and twice as wide. It was big enough to hold both Kari and Jonathan in, and drooped almost to the floor in its immensity.  
  
Angewomon, needless to say, had so far been coming out on top in her Weight Gaining contest with Renamon, mostly because Renamon herself wasn't taking it seriously.  
  
MagnaAngemon beamed, proud to have her as a lover. Jonathan and Devimon stared, almost drooling. Kari giggled at them all. MagnaDevimon, who was not a fat admirer (BOOOO!!!), sneered.  
  
"Bloated cow. Prepare to die. Wave Of Destruction!" A beam of pure evil shot from MagnaDevimon's trident, knocking Devimon and Jonathan off into the distance.  
  
They landed, thankfully, in a marshmellow truck four blocks away. Jonathan turned to his dazed partner.  
  
"*kaff* I think we're a little outmatched here."  
  
"Time to digivolve again?" Devimon asked. Jonathan nodded, his own powerful crest, the Crest of Infinity, starting to glow on his chest.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the battle, the two angels were not doing very well. MagnaAngemon had been defeated, and embedded in a building, pinned their by steel girders, still concious. Kari had been knocked out by a stray blast. Angewomon, who's fat body provided too much wind resistance in the air, was at a loss to defeat MagnaDevimon. She tried to hit him with a Heaven's Charm, but the metal-winged demon Digimon simply dodged it easily, kicking her in the head. She groaned and turned, and saw MagnaDevimon floating underneath her, waving playfully. She growled, flapped her wings to get some height, and went into a full dive, the high wind making her bloated, fat belly and breasts ripple. MagnaDevimon waited until the last minute, and then easily sidestepped Angewomon, pinching her blubbery bottom as she flew by. She tried to turn, but all that did was make her land on two of her wings, breaking them.  
  
Angewomon whimpered as MagnaDevimon hovered over her, laughing.  
  
"Now it ends. PORTAL OF HELL!"  
  
MagnaDevimon drew a circle in mid-air with his trident, creating a ring of flames. The center filled in, revealing the demonic fires of Hell itself. Angewomon screamed as she felt the Portal lift her off of the ground and drag her inward. She scrabbled at the air trying desperately to get away, but it was no use. MagnaDevimon, ignoring MagnaAngemon's despairing roars of anger laughed as Angewomon's legs started to enter the portal. Then something unexpected happened, something that made MagnaAngemon laugh out loud.  
  
"She's STUCK!?!!??!"  
  
*CHAPTER 9*  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Yet another battle conintuation...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
It was true. Angewomon had gone into the portal up to her hips, but her bloated, massive stomach was bigger than the portal. She blinked, and looked herself over, then shrugged. MagnaDevimon had facefaulted completely, a large sweatdrop on his forehead. MagnaAngemon was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face underneath his helmet.  
  
"Ohhohohohohoho! This is rich! This is too much! Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"I just don't understand it... I thought that her weight wouldn't matter, that she'd just be sucked right in..." MagnaDevimon muttered. He turned in shock as he saw a cloud of bats rise in the distance, and heard the LAST thing he wanted to hear.  
  
"Devimon digivolve to... Myotismon!"  
  
The vampiric digimon flew up over the city, and grinned toothily when he spotted MagnaDevimon, spreading his cape wide.  
  
"Nightmare Claw!"  
  
A wave of pure fear in the form of a black mass jumped out from Myotismon's body. It hit MagnaDevimon head on, and Angewomon was freed from the portal as the Claw canceled out MagnaDevimon's powers. Terrified, MagnaDevimon fled.  
  
"I think not," said Angewomon, landing back on the ground and taking aim with a "Celestial Arrow!"  
  
The sanctified energy attack pierced one of MagnaDevimon's wings. He crashed into the concrete and began to beg for mercy. Myotismon freed MagnaAngemon with a Crimson Lightning, and they both landed next to Angewomon, who was holding her injured wings gingerly.  
  
"Will you be okay?" Myotismon asked. Angewomon nodded.  
  
"They'll heal when I devolve. Now. How do we deal with this loser?"  
  
MagnaAngemon thought for a moment then grinned, whispering something into Myotismon's ear, then taking wing, extending his energy sword to its full length. Myotismon grinned and wrapped his cape around his body.  
  
"Gate Of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon shouted, drawing a circle in the air with his sword, leaving a purple energy ring. The purple ring became a golden disk, ornately carved with ancient runes from ten different cultures and made of three parts, two doors and a golden ring. The two doors opened, sinking into the sides of the ring, revealing the blinding light of heaven, where any who passed through would be sent to their final reward. MagnaDevimon whimpered when he saw this. Then it got worse for him.  
  
"Grisly Wing!" Myotismon threw open his cape, and a massive cloud of bats flew out, gripping him and carrying him, kicking and screaming, directly though the gate, and deep into the energy fields of heaven. The holy energies of the place judged him unworthy and set him alight with sacred flames, fragmenting his data forever.  
  
Outside, the gate simply shut and dissolved into golden mist, which the three digimon absorbed, a trick they had learned from the Tamer digimon. The three smiled at each other as Jonathan arrived with someone else.  
  
"Hey guys. I believe you know BlackWarGreymon?" he gestured, pointing to the massive warrior who had earned the right to be reborn as a real Digimon.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, but I need to tell you something important. This wasn't a random attack."  
  
MagnaAngemon blinked. "What are you saying?"  
  
BlackWarGreymon gave him a grave look. "I just found this out when T.K. called. MagnaDevimon was ressurected and sent as an assassin."  
  
Myotismon blinked and turned to Jonathan, who nodded.  
  
Angewomon, meanwhile, was beginning to wonder if this was the reason that she and Renamon kept getting sent on food binges...  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
To the author from Gatomon: You just *HAD* to give this a plot, didn't you?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
*CHAPTER 10*  
  
------------------------------  
  
One month after the attacks...  
  
Tamers' Earth...  
  
Guilmon's hideaway...  
  
------------------------------  
  
Renamon giggled. She normally didn't giggle much but nowadays, ever since her consistant trips to Zhuqiaomon's dining room, she felt like doing so. She had become gloriously fat now, putting on over 100 pounds since SkullSatamon attacked. Her body was now huge and round all over, becoming pillowy soft, especially on her butt, billowing breasts, and immense belly. She now had a pronounced triple chin, and had become the Matsuki Bakery's best customer. (Rika being rich because of her internationally famous supermodel mother helped out a lot.) Guilmon purred as he fed Renamon grapes, rubbing her gigantic, 439 pound gut. Ever since she started loosing her ability to move faster than the eye could see, she had been hanging around at his place. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't about to pass up the chance to feed a beautiful, fat vixen of his very own. As for Renamon... She had always thought Guilmon was cute, and was waiting for a chance to ask how he felt about her. Maybe she'd get the nerve to do so soon...  
  
---------------------  
  
Rika's House...  
  
Dinnertime...  
  
------------------  
  
"Well, I'm sorry that your little pet..."  
  
"She's not a pet, mom. She's my friend." Rika snapped at her mother.  
  
Rumiko Nonaka shook her head, not caring in the least. "Whatever. I'm sorry that she's let herself go, but that's no reason for you yourself to become a blob. Now eat your low-fat 1 calorie tasteless ricecake, dear."  
  
Rika literally fumed as she stared down at the tiny piece of a ricecake. The moment her mother had found out that Renamon was gaining weight, she had put Rika on a diet. Now all she got to eat either had no taste or tasted horrid. This was simply too much. Something had to be done.  
  
That night, in her room, Renamon teleported in, something she did more and more as she became fatter and fatter. The fox digimon was suprised to see Rika, fully dressed, sitting up on her bedmat, as if she was waiting for her to take her somewhere.  
  
"Renamon, we need to talk. I am so sick of my mother's plan for me to stay skinny. I am STARVING!"  
  
"Rika, what are you saying?"  
  
"I want to get fat. And I mean HUGE, like you and Gatomon."  
  
Renamon blinked... then smiled. "Come with me."  
  
*CHAPTER 11*  
  
-----------------------  
  
Guilmon's Hideaway...  
  
-------------------------  
  
Renamon and Rika appeared just in front of the gate to Guilmon's home, Rika still somewhat disoriented from the teleportation. Renamon knocked on the gate gently, and in a set pattern. Guilmon trotted up to the gate when he heard the knocking, and smiled happily.  
  
"Hiya foxy." He said, giggling.  
  
"Hiya Dinoboy." Renamon said, as the two of them kissed each other.  
  
Rika blinked. "You mean you and Guilmon are..."  
  
Renamon and Guilmon blushed. "Not yet. But maybe later. Now come on Rika. You said you wanted to get fat." said Renamon as she opened the gate and stepped inside.  
  
Rika shook her head and laughed, walking in and looking around. It was obvious Renamon came here a lot for feedings. But there was something else, too.  
  
"Is it just me or is this place bigger than last time?"  
  
Renamon nodded. "Guilmon made everything in here bigger for me, including the tunnel down to the portal. He's sweet like that," she said, giving the now blushing intensely dinosaur a loving look. "Now come on. I want you to meet someone."  
  
Renamon hopped down into the tunnel leading to the Digital World portal. Rika and Guilmon followed suit, Rika shocked when she realized that she could stand up in the tunnel now and not reach either side of it when she stretched her arms. The three of them went through the portal and fell through into the Digital World.  
  
There was a long period of disorientation as they fell through time and space. Renamon and Guilmon grabbed her hands, guiding her gently onward as they took a detour from their usual route, planning to go to a different location in the Digital World than where they went during the battle with the Devas.  
  
--------------------  
  
ten minutes later...  
  
--------------------  
  
Rika clutched her head as her vision cleared, only to see Guilmon and Renamon laying down, Guilmon on his side massaging the corpulent fox digimon's stomach. They looked over and smiled when they saw Rika had recovered and gestured up to the building behind them.  
  
Rika looked up and saw that they had landed in front of a giant restaurant, beautifully made to look like an ancient pagoda.  
  
The sign on the door said "Digitamamon's High Calorie Haven. DigiDestined/Tamers eat free."  
  
Rika grinned.  
  
*CHAPTER 12*  
  
--------------------------  
  
Zhuqiaomon's Palace...  
  
----------------------------  
  
The massive bird-god snarled at his servant, the ressurected enemy of Tai's group of DigiDestined, Etemon.  
  
"What do you know about this new boy?"  
  
Etemon quivered in fear. "N-not much. He ain't exactly forth comin'."  
  
"Not good enough. Why does he have an evil type Digimon for a partner?"  
  
"Well, um..." Etemon checked his notes. "He has a strong will, and a good and noble heart, the kind that ain't been seen since the days of the knights back in human times. Ah guess he got Demidevimon 'cause someone higher than you wanted to redeem the species. Maybe Gaiamon, or 666mon?"  
  
Zhuqiaomon growled, flapping his wings gently. He had been disturbed ever since this boy had shown up, and his spies report of a new crest had bothered him.  
  
^Could the three God-level Digimon really have given this boy such power?^ Zhuqiaomon thought, shaking his head and asking, "How long has he been a DigiDestined?"  
  
Etemon frantically searched through his notes.  
  
"A year. Ever since the Armaggemon mess. He was in Japan when Armaggemon Bio-emerged, and was one of the first people to see him."  
  
"What of the Crest of Infinity?"  
  
Etemon looked at his notes and gulped nervous, obviously not wanting to say what was on his papers.  
  
"Well? What about it? ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU!" Zhuqiaomon roared, shrieking thunderously.  
  
Etemon gulped again and said quickly. "The Crest Of Infinity is more powerful even than the crests of Kindness, Hope, and Light put together. We don't know where he got it from. Rumors are that he got it from Tribunalmon himself."  
  
Zhuqiaomon paled visibly. "The time has come to take drastic action." The bird-god's eyes began to glow. So did Etemon.  
  
"TAKE MY POWER, LITTLE ONE, AND CRUSH THE DIGIDESTINED JONATHAN."  
  
"Etemon digivolve to... KingEtemon!"  
  
Etemon's body muscled-up immensely, his skin becoming solid gold as a red- lensed visor replaced his usual sunglasses. Royal looking boots and gloves appeared on his hands as a ruffled cloak and a crown appeared around his neck and on his head.  
  
"Oh YEAH! The king is back in town! Later, Boss Big Bird!" He began to sing as he left the temple. Badly. "Well, KingEtemon is coming and the DigiDoofs are gonna paaaayyy..."  
  
Zhuqiaomon winced visibly at the sound of KingEtemon's voice, suddenly regretting what he did. "Oh well. He's powerful now. And once he gets rid of Jonathan, I'll be able to go back to my plan of fattening up the two most powerful of the female Digidestined and their partners, killing them, and demoralizing the teams bad enough so that it will be easy to eliminate the stain of humanity from the Digital World for all time!"  
  
He began to laugh maniacally, flames blazing up around him.  
  
He never noticed Arukenimon and Mummymon, both of whom, like BlackWarGreymon, had been ressurected as real Digimon, running off to give the Tamers and DigiDestined a warning.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Gatomon to author: Again with the plot. Why can't you just let us get fat and enjoy ourselves?  
  
author to Gatomon: Lookie. Chocolate cake.  
  
Gatomon to author: Cake? Yummy! *proceeds to eat the whole thing*  
  
author to readers: That shut her up. :)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
*CHAPTER 13*  
  
------------------------------  
  
Digitamamon's High Calorie Haven...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rika walked into the restaurant slowly, not sure of how to react. This was her first time in a Digital World restaurant. She looked around at the various Digimon customers, and stared when she saw a LadyDevimon, stuffing herself with a what looked to be like her fourth three layer cake. The luxurious digimon had become huge, bursting out of her flimsy spandex outfit in places.  
  
"She... she must weigh over 800 pounds!"  
  
Renamon giggled as she squeezed in her belly to fit in the door. "More like over 900. She comes here from time to time. When Gatomon and I told her about Zhuqiaomon's banquet hall, she became jealous. But we still became friends, and she's given me some tips on how to become bigger." Renamon whistled over to the Lady Devimon, who looked up and smiled. Waddling over to Renamon and hugging her (Guilmon watching the two of them with a look of rapture on his face), the beautiful fallen angel Digimon then looked at Rika with curiosity on her wide face.  
  
"Who's this?" she asked.  
  
"Rika. My tamer. I told you about her, remember? Her mother's a supermodel and put her on the ricecake diet when she saw me getting fatter."  
  
LadyDevimon winced and turned back to Rika. "Poor, skinny young thing. I can fix that in a giff. Angetamamon?"  
  
"ANGEtamamon?" Rika asked, turning to Renamon.  
  
Guilmon answered for her. "He digivolved to Mega last week. It's neat, you'll like it."  
  
A giant egg walked out. From cracks in the bottom protruded two muscular, furry legs. From the sides protruded four powerful, furry arms. A set of six angelic wings protruded from the back of the egg, and a friendly, smiling, feline face was shown in the crack on the front of the egg.  
  
LadyDevimon smiled at her friend. "We got another one on the 'model diet' who wants to goose her mother."  
  
"Oh my," Angetamamon said, chuckling, "There's certainly a lot of those lately. I just don't understand what people think is so bad about having some meat on their bones."  
  
Renamon, Rika, and Guilmon laughed. LadyDevimon just smirked. "I stopped trying to figure out humans when I got to Rookie level. Let's start her on the basics, first. We don't want her to get sick."  
  
"'Basics?'"  
  
Renamon grinned wickedly and whispered in her ear. "Angetamamon has a special method for people suffering from problems like yours to gain weight. The basics including making diet foods fattening and delicious. Your first meal will Angetamamon's version of a rice cake, and trust me when I say that this will definetly put some bulge in that belly."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: I couldn't help it. I had to work LadyDevimon in there somehow. :)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
*CHAPTER 14*  
  
--------------------------  
  
On the way to a portal...  
  
--------------------------  
  
KingEtemon, in his trailer, rocked and rolled across the DigiWorld, blazing out his horrid Elvis impersination to anyone within 999,999,999 miles of the trailer. He had been powered up and was ready to rock the DigiDestined's world.  
  
Mummymon and Arukenimon stood up on a nearby mountain, wincing at the noise. Their two companions, Beelzemon and BlackWarGreymon stood behind them, aloof and seemingly ignoring the noise.  
  
"You were right to come to us," BlackWarGreymon said, "I can sense how powerful he is now. Beelzemon and I will barely be able to handle him by ourselves."  
  
Mummymon blinked. "By yourselves? But we want to help."  
  
Beelzemon laughed, revving Behemoth, his motorbike. "Get real. He'll kill you in seconds. I managed to contact Calumon, and he'll be here soon to Digivolve you, if the little rodent doesn't stop to play with some DigiGnomes first. We'll hold it off until then."  
  
Arukenimon hesitated. "Ummm... How much power does he have left since the Guardians turned him into a real Digimon?"  
  
"Not much," BlackWarGreymon said, "But he's been able to conserve it since the D-Reaper was sealed away. He should have enough energy to get you two to mega for a while."  
  
Arukenimon frowned. "Okay, but be careful."  
  
The two megas grinned. "Who, us? We're always careful," Beelzemon said before laughing wildly and riding down the hill towards the trailer. BlackWarGreymon took to the air and flew after him, preparing a Terra Destroyer.  
  
Mummymon and Arukenimon gripped each others hands. The two lovers gave each other meaningful looks as the two warriors rolled down to the attack.  
  
"Do you think that they can beat KingEtemon? Since he's been powered up by Zhuqiaomon?" Arukenimon asked.  
  
"*MONKEY WRENCH!!!*" KingEtemon roared, throwing a purple-and-indigo ball of energy which exploded on impact with the force of a small nuke.  
  
BlackWarGreymon and Beelzemon flew back, charred and singed.  
  
Mummymon winced. "Well..."  
  
^I hope Calumon gets here soon. I don't think BlackWarGreymon and Beelzemon can beat him without us at Mega,^ Mummymon thought, wondering where his friend was.  
  
---------------  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
--------------  
  
"Hiyas!"  
  
Angetamamon looked up as he cooked the rice and melted some cheese. Calumon was standing in the window, grinning happily.  
  
"Watcha doin'?" The little In-Training creature asked perkily.  
  
*CHAPTER 15*  
  
-------------------  
  
The restaurant...  
  
------------------  
  
Angetamamon smiled benevolently at Calumon. "I'm making something deliciously fattening for a lovely young girl."  
  
"Neato. Can I watch?" Calumon said, hopping down onto the counter.  
  
Angetamamon smiled and began to combine combine the rice and cheese he was cooking. Calumon watched intently, fascinated by watching the mega work.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The dining room of the restaurant...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
LadyDevimon and Renamon sat on either side of Rika in chairs that looked ready to buckle underneath their massive bodies. The two beautiful, fattened-up digimon were extolling the virtues of Angetamamon's cooking to Rika.  
  
"He's incredible. Everything he makes tastes fabulous," LadyDevimon said.  
  
"And EVERYTHING he makes has no less than 900 calories," Renamon added.  
  
"He believes that if it isn't fattening, it shouldn't go in someone's mouth."  
  
"He's so good that he can even make certain vegetables fattening."  
  
The two continued back and forth, telling her the virtues of coming here. Guilmon, for his part, just watched the two digifems with a dull grin on his face. As they talked, they gestured wildly, causing their bodies to bounce in all the right places.  
  
Maybe after Rika had bulked up some, he could convince her to bring Jeri here. Wouldn't that be lovely?  
  
At that moment Angetamamon came out, Calumon on his shoulder, carrying a mass of rice and various melted cheeses shaped to look like a birthday cake. Rika gasped, and LadyDevimon and Renamon grinned.  
  
"I can't eat all of that!"  
  
Renamon grinned. "You will. Trust me."  
  
Rika just shook her head and grinned as Angetamamon set the 'ricecake' in front of her. She picked up a fork and began to eat. She took her first bite and laughed.  
  
"Wow. You were right. He IS good," she said, starting to eat the massive, 2 foot high and 3-foot thick mass of rice and cheese. Renamon and LadyDevimon stared at her a few moments before realizing that they were drooling, and ordered a 'ricecake' for themselves.  
  
A loud explosion rattled the windows of the restaurant, and a panicked look came over Calumon's face.  
  
"Oh no! I just remembered! Beelzemon said he needed me to evolve a couple friends of his to help fight a big mega!" he said before he flew out the door at top speed.  
  
Renamon and Rika traded fearful looks. Guilmon, through his telepathic link with Takato, was updating him on the situation.  
  
"Rika, we may need to biomerge. If this mega is as bad as Calumon said, he may need our help."  
  
Rika bit her lip, then nodded slowly. She held her D-Arc up to her heart, and it began to glow. Both she and Renamon faced each other and stood up as they themselves started to glow. Before the startled eyes of LadyDevimon and Angetamamon, Rika drifted towards Renamon... and merged with her, her body vanishing into the bloated fox digimon's. Renamon opened her eyes and shouted,  
  
"Renamon, biomerge to... SAKUYAMON!!"  
  
A bright flash of light blinded LadyDevimon and Angetamamon for about a minute, and when they looked back, they stared.  
  
Sakuyamon, for her part, looked herself over. Her outfit had changed slightly, from her usual form-fitting body-suit to a loose-fitting Shinto priestess robe that fit over her body, which carried over the weight of her rookie form, comfortably. She adjusted her fox-mask and tied her long, silver hair into a ponytail. Guilmon stared, drooling slightly. Digivolving to Sakuyamon had changed Renamon's body shape to match the massive LadyDevimon's. It was in that moment that Guilmon decided to tell Renamon he was in love with her after the battle.  
  
Sakuyamon smiled at the chef and the demoness and started out the door. "We'll be back."  
  
*CHAPTER 16*  
  
--------------------  
  
The battle scene...  
  
---------------------  
  
"Where in blazes is Calumon?!?" Arukenimon shrieked as KingEtemon stomped on the chest of the unconcious Beelzemon. BlackWarGreymon tried throwing another Terra Destroyer, but KingEtemon, powered by the insane Zhuqiaomon's might, easily swatted it aside.  
  
Mummymon said nothing, just kept watch, pacing back and forth. Finally, he saw the small creature flying towards them.  
  
"FINALLY!" he roared.  
  
"Where were you?! Beelzemon and BlackWarGreymon are getting slaughtered out there!" Arukenimon yelled at him.  
  
"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!" Calumon didn't bother to wait until he could land, but powered up his crystal matrix to full, firing a wide beam of rainbow-colored evolution energy across the battlefield.  
  
BlackWarGreymon blinked as the energy healed his wounds totally. Beelzemon's eyes shot open and he sat up straight, startling KingEtemon.  
  
"Beelzemon, mode change to... BLAST MODE!"  
  
Wings sprouted from Beelzemon's back as his eyes turned green and the shotgun on his right hand changed into a massive energy cannon.  
  
Mummymon laughed as he felt Calumon's power start to change him.  
  
"Mummymon, digivolve to... PHARAOHMON!"  
  
A giant sarcophagus covered Mummymon. A bright flash of light came from the coffin, and a gigantic, pharaoh-masked mummy in royal garb stepped out, clutching an ornately-carved battle staff. He looked down and smiled to Arukenimon as she began to evolve.  
  
"Arukenimon, digivolve to... KALIMON!"  
  
Arukenimon's body became fully human as her skin turned blue. She grew four more arms as Hindu battle armor appeared on her body, a veil covered her mouth, and six scimitars, each one carved with ancient runes, appeared in her hands as she grew to Pharaohmon's height.  
  
The four megas smiled at each other, and then at KingEtemon, who giggled nervously.  
  
"TERRA DESTROYER!"  
  
"CORONA BLASTER!"  
  
"NECRO MIST!"  
  
"CRIMSON GODDESS BLADE!"  
  
KingEtemon giggled again, side-stepping BlackWarGreymon's fireball, Beelzemon Blast mode's energy beam, Pharaomon's corroding mist, and Kalimon's six heat lasers that she fired from her swords. Moving with quickness that shocked them all, he punched the ground, creating a massive shockwave which shattered the mountain Kalimon and Pharaomon had been standing on. The two megas managed to jump out of the way, and fire their attacks again. He simply dodged them all again and ran to his trailer, ignoring shots from Beelzemon Blast mode and BlackWarGreymon. He was almost there when...  
  
"SPIRIT STRIKE!"  
  
Foxes made of wind, water, fire, and lightning crashed into the trailer, causing it to explode. He looked up, and saw Sakuyamon and Gallantmon, both of them riding the Grani sky-cycle.  
  
"Thanks for giving me the lift, Gallantmon."  
  
"Anytime, beautiful," the knight Digimon said, setting his skycycle down on the ground and helping the bloated beauty get off.  
  
"Show off," Beelzemon Blast mode muttered.  
  
"Uh oh..." KingEtemon said, realizing that he couldn't handle this many opponents at once, "Now... don't be cruel..."  
  
Gallantmon sneered under his helmet. "Elvis is about to leave the building."  
  
"In several pieces. Ladies and gentlemen... and Gallantmon..." Beelzemon said, grinning at his rival, and drawing an upside-down pentagram in mid- air, "Let's end this. CORONA DESTROYER!"  
  
"TERRA DESTROYER!"  
  
"CRIMSON GODDESS BLADE!"  
  
"PHARAOH MIST!"  
  
"SPIRIT STRIKE"  
  
"SHIELD OF THE JUST!"  
  
A massive energy beam from Gallantmon's sheild finished off KingEtemon. KingEtemon wailed, screaming in a high note as he dissolved into data. Calumon cheered as the six megas finally relaxed.  
  
Then Sakuyamon's wide stomach growled loudly. Everyone laughed as Sakuyamon blushed deep red. "Gallantmon, if you'll give me a hand, I have a meal to finish."  
  
"Sure thing. C'mon." Gallantmon helped her back on the Grani and they both rode off.  
  
*CHAPTER 17*  
  
----------------------  
  
DigiDestined Earth...  
  
3 Days later....  
  
----------------------  
  
It had been a very awkward moment when the DigiDestined met the Digimon Tamers. (Basically because all 8 of them, Rika and Ryou included, went totally fanboy/girl and started asking for autographs.) But eventually they all became friends.  
  
Kari smiled as she watched Gatomon stuff herself with several cans of anchovies. The little fat feline had become huge and soft enough for Kari to use as a pillow, and that's what she had been doing the past few weeks. Gatomon didn't mind, so long as Kari still loved her despite the weight and kept her fed.  
  
But Kari's usually bright demeanor was darkend as she thought about the recent attacks.  
  
Rika had contacted her through the inter-dimension commlinks that Yamaki had provided and filled her in. This disturbed her.  
  
It had all started out as a game, seeing whose Digimon partner could become the fattest.  
  
Now it was all becoming dangerous.  
  
But why?  
  
Kari had no clue. And she thought, with sudden fear, that the answer might be deadly.  
  
*CHAPTER 18*  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
DigiDestined Earth...  
  
Three days after Rika's message to Kari...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Garudamon sighed as she flew over the city on patrol for rogue Digimon, carrying Zudomon by the horn on the back of his shell.  
  
Zudomon looked up at the powerfully-built birdwoman and frowned. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm just nervous, all right? Azulongmon told us that the reason Renamon and Gatomon are getting fatter is because of some mad plot by his brother, Zhuqiaomon. I'm just worried, what if he goes after me next? Or Lillymon? If what Azulongmon tells us is true, then his brother hates all bonded Digimon. What if he goes after me next?"  
  
Zudomon just chuckled and twirled his hammer idly, reaching up and giving his sometimes lover a comforting pat.  
  
"Relax, Garudamon. We've all reached Mega now, and I don't think even a Guardian can beat all twelve of us, as well as the eight tamers and this new Jonathan kid all at once."  
  
Garudamon smiled, slightly mollified by this.  
  
"Aside from that, I think you'd look great if you dropped the Chyna look and put on some blubber."  
  
Garudamon grinned, shaking her head and playfully slapping Zudomon on the tush. "You would," she said, giggling.  
  
"YOU MAY THINK YOU ALL CAN HANDLE A GUARDIAN, BUT CAN YOU HANDLE ME?" an all-too familiar voice boomed.  
  
Zudomon raised his hammer angrily as Garudamon set him down. As for Garudamon herself, she paled, recognizing that voice.  
  
"Apocalymon... He's free..."  
  
"INDEED I AM. BUT DO NOT FEAR. FOR YOU WILL LIVE. AT LEAST, UNTIL AFTER RIKA, RENAMON, KARI, AND GATOMON HAVE BEEN FATTENED, WEAKENED, AND ELIMINATED!"  
  
"You'll never win!" Zudomon roared, looking around for the source of the voice.  
  
"OH MY, HOW CLICHE. I THINK I WILL, LITTLE WALRUS. YOUR FRIENDS I HAVE ALREADY CONTAINED. THEY ARE SPENDING TIME DEEP IN DAEMON'S DARK OCEAN, TRAPPED AND DORMANT, FROZEN IN TIME UNTIL I RELEASE THEM. YOU TWO ARE THE LAST ONES I NEED."  
  
"WHAT?!" both Digimon shouted, afraid for their partners.  
  
"YOU ALL ARE FOOLS!" Apocalymon roared as he emerged into the world through a portal of darkness, all of his claws extended. "MASTER ZHUQIAOMON'S PLAN CANNOT BE STOPPED! *DARKNESS ZONE!*"  
  
Apocalymon fired a beam of pure darkness at Zudomon and Garudamon from his frontal claws. The two Digimon screamed as they were incased in crystals of pure darkness. Apocalymon laughed and used all of his claws to open a gate to the Dark Ocean, dropping them in to join the others.  
  
He turned and smiled when he saw the rookie DigiDestined, Jonathan and his partner, Demidevimon running towards him.  
  
"YOU ARE TOO LATE, BOY. THE OTHERS HAVE BEEN CONTAINED."  
  
"I don't think so. Do it!" he shouted, his digivice glowing and the Crest of Infinity blazing on his chest. Demidevimon flew up, screaming a battle cry.  
  
"Demidevimon, warp digivolve to... VENOMMYOTISMON!"  
  
The massive, demonic mega flew up, ready to rip Apocalymon apart piece by piece if he had to. But before he could, Apocalymon just laughed and faded back into the darkness he came out of.  
  
VenomMyotismon landed back in front of Jonathan, frowning.  
  
"Sorries. I couldn't get him."  
  
"It's all right, VenomMyotismon. You gave it your best shot." Jonathan frowned. "Why didn't he take us, too? And why is he only using this plan on Kari, Rika, and their digimon?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
At the same time...  
  
Tamers Earth...  
  
A local juice bar...  
  
----------------------------  
  
After loosing Leomon to Beelzemon, who was working under the mad Guardian at the time, Jeri was possessed by a demonic program called the D-Reaper. Beelzemon repented, Jeri was freed, and the D-Reaper was destroyed, creating a new partner for Jeri.  
  
Leowomon.  
  
She looked basically the same as Leomon, save for a lack of a mane around her head and *ahem* another batch of obvious differences from her male counterpart.  
  
Right now she was relaxing with her partner, along with the other tamers and their partners, save for Rika and Renamon, who were off getting lunch. They were talking about the truly odd plot of Zhuqiaomon, and were wondering if she and her partner were in danger at all.  
  
Leowomon said, "Truthfully, I think he just likes fat women, both human and digimon."  
  
"Slightly true, slightly not, Zhuqiaomon likes a female belly with a bit of a pot. But this time I'm afraid it's serious, yes. He's ressurected us to take care of you pests."  
  
Everyone turned with a start and gasped. They were all big fans of the Digimon cartoon, and recognized the four ressurected Dark Masters immediately.  
  
Piedmon, the one who had spoke, laughed at them. "Well my friends, we have our orders."  
  
Machinedramon thundered, "Targets Found: Activating Capture Mode. Mission Objective: Retrieve And Contain In Dark Ocean Until Further Notice."  
  
Puppetmon giggled. "This is gonna be fun."  
  
MetalSeadramon snarled. "Let's just do this before they get over the shock and fight us. RIVER OF POWER!"  
  
The cyber sea-serpent fired a massive beam of blue energy from his snout, scattering the tamers as they started bringing their digivices to bear. Piedmon threw a hankercheif over Leowomon and Jeri, changing them into keychains which Puppetmon collected easily. The others had recovered themselves by then and fused with their Digimon to go to mega, with the exception of Kenta and MarineAngemon, who didn't have to.  
  
Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, HighAndromon, Kerpymon, Justicemon, and MarineAngemon, with Kenta off to one side, temporarily safe and ready to card slash if needed, faced down the Dark Masters. The four evil megas just looked at each other, smiled, and attacked.  
  
The battle was over in minutes. The Tamers, unprepared and without their teammates, none of them having fought anything like the Dark Masters before, were beaten easily.  
  
Piedmon giggled as he added the seven new keychains to his collection. He turned to his teammates, who bowed respectfully, then turned towards a small bush, watching it shiver. He turned to Machinedramon, who nodded.  
  
"Retrieval Sequence Engaged," he thundered, reaching into the bush with his pincher arm and pulling out a quivering Calumon.  
  
Piedmon laughed at the little creature.  
  
"Tell your four large friends that we have others who are coming after them. Oh, and inform the lovely Miss Nonaka and her partner of what happened. Have a nice day."  
  
He laughed and walked off. Machinedramon dropped Calumon and followed. So did the others. Calumon blinked and ran off to inform the four wild megas who were friends to the Tamers and DigiDestined.  
  
"They can beat these meanies. I hope..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later, after contacting Rika, Kari, and the Megas...  
  
DigiWorld West...  
  
Just outside of Baihumon's homeland...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BlackWarGreymon, the unofficial leader of the foursome of Beelzemon, Pharaohmon, Kalimon and himself, listened to Calumon's tale with growing concern.  
  
"What in blazes does Zhuqiaomon think he is doing? None of this makes any sense!"  
  
Beelzemon looked around, gunning the Behemoth nervously. He sensed something bad approaching, he just couldn't see where it was. On top of that, he couldn't sense Ai and Mako, his Tamers, either. Had they been captured?  
  
Kalimon and Pharaohmon were exchanging notes.  
  
"Well, let's review," Kalimon said, "Who has returned so far?"  
  
"Devimon as MagnaDevimon, Etemon as KingEtemon, the Dark Masters, and Apocalymon." Pharaohmon answered.  
  
"Okay. So there's a pattern. If Zhuqiaomon keeps up this pattern of ressurection..."  
  
"Then the next enemy to return shall be me." said a voice from beside them. The four megas turned and literally yipped. Calumon hid.  
  
MaloMyotismon waved to them. "Hi."  
  
The four megas got to their feet and readied themselves. "You can't beat us all," snarled Pharaohmon. "The time has come to make good on my promise to *MAKE* you fear me."  
  
MaloMyotismon just shook his head and pointed behind them.  
  
The four of them turned, and gasped. They tried to run, but before they could, the D-Reaper washed over them, incasing them all in crystals of darkness, Calumon included. MaloMyotismon laughed.  
  
"This is FAR too easy! D-Reaper, good work. I'll take them to Daemon, and he'll put them with the rest."  
  
The pinkish-red energy mass flashed briefly, its way of nodding, and left MaloMyotismon to his work.  
  
--------------------  
  
Zhuqiaomon's Palace...  
  
------------------------  
  
"Good. Excellent. My plan proceeds apace. Soon, soon, when they are all fat enough, my plan will be finalized..."  
  
*CHAPTER 19*  
  
"Prelude To A Title Change part 1"  
  
"The Girls Start Gaining"  
  
"Rika's Story"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Digitamamon's High Calorie Haven...  
  
Three weeks after the attacks...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
It had become much easier for Rika to sneak out of the house to the restaurant after the attacks. She felt bad, going out to eat so much after the others had dissappeared, but the new DD on Kari's world, Jonathan, had assured them all that he'd keep an eye on things, and that both she and Kari should go on with their routine.  
  
Which was just fine with Rika.  
  
She was fattening out nicely. The fattening foods that Angetamamon kept making for her were making her gain a hundred pounds a week, mainly due to that fact that her metabolism was slower than Renamon's. Now, at four- hundred and thirteen pounds, she was rapidly becoming massive. Her belly was now as big as two bed-pillows, and stuck out over her pants for several inches in all directions. She had developed a prominent double chin, and her face had become plump and soft. Her limbs were now solid, soft pillars of fat and rubbed together while she walked. Her breasts had bulged out from stuffing herself with so much fattening food, and had become as large as her head.  
  
Her mother was going nuts trying to figure out where she was getting the fattening food from.  
  
Rika giggled as she thought of her mother's face when she first started to get fat. It was priceless. And it had also made Rika even more determined to get huge.  
  
Rika bleched slightly as she polished off the latest of her meals a seven- layer devil's food cake with dark chocolate frosting covered in white chocolate sprinkles.  
  
Angetamamon smiled and came out. "Enjoy the cake?"  
  
Rika nodded as she rubbed her massive stomach. "Yeah. But I'm still kind of hungry, though."  
  
Angetamamon smiled. "Okay. Since I've been giving you desserts a lot, lately, I'm going to make you some of my famous cheese-fried chicken. Sound good?"  
  
The doorbell dinged as Renamon, even fatter than before at 700 pounds, waddled in. "Sounds good to me."  
  
Rika smiled as her fat partner waddled over to her and squeezed in the seat next to her. "What took you?" Rika asked.  
  
"I would have been here sooner, but Guilmon and I weren't done... um... playing... yet." Renamon managed, blushing visibly behind her fur.  
  
Rika shook her head, laughing. "Yeah. Sure. You two make a cute couple." she said in all honesty.  
  
"Food's almost ready!" Angetamamon called out from the kitchen. The two hungry girls grinned.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Prelude To A Title Change part 2"  
  
"The Girls Start Gaining"  
  
"Kari's Story"  
  
---------------------  
  
Kari's Apartment...  
  
---------------------  
  
Kari sighed and rubbed Angewomon's belly. Her Digimon had decided to evolve simply so that she could have SOME mobility back. The gluttonous Digimon was now 1000 pounds, and could only move at a slow waddle. Her breasts had become as large as Kari's entire upper body, and her immense belly could now fit all eight of the original DigiDestined inside. Her arms and legs had become twice the size of Kari's whole body. Her face was plump and round, and her neck was a thing of the past.  
  
Angewomon sighed in contentment as her partner rubbed her bloated belly. The luxurious digimon cooed, even as she munched on chocolate covered cherries. But as she did, she noticed Kari seemed sad.  
  
"Kari? What's wrong?"  
  
She sighed, "I'm just so worried about the others. I'm scared that they may be hurt or something."  
  
Angewomon frowned, and popped another cherry into her mouth. Then she got an idea.  
  
"I know! You could start gaining weight like me!"  
  
Kari blinked. "Are you sure? Do you think Davis will still like me if I get fat?"  
  
Angewomon grinned. "Sure. Have you seen how all of the guys look at me... Waitaminute. Davis?!"  
  
Kari grinned. "Yeah. I really do like him, I was just teasing him before."  
  
Angewomon blinked, then grinned, slowly getting to her feet, her vast amounts of flesh wobbling.  
  
"C'mon. I know of a place from a friend of mine, a LadyDevimon, that serves the highest calories food in the whole DigiWorld, AND all four of the Earths it conencts too. The Tamer Rika and her partner go there a lot, too."  
  
Kari frowned, then smiled and nodded. It'd be nice to talk to Rika and Renamon again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Don't flame me. I happen to LIKE the coupling of Davis and Kari.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
  
  
*CHAPTER 20*  
  
Author's Note: First off, I apologize. The next few chapters until the title change will not have WG in them, as they are story-building chapters. Also, after the title change I will go into a bit more detail on Leowomon, the new character I introduced. I like this story.  
  
------------------  
  
The Dark Ocean...  
  
------------------  
  
Daemon laughed to himself as he placed the crystals containing Kalimon, Calumon, Pharaohmon, BlackWarGreymon, and Beelzemon next to the crystals containing their allies. Ken never knew what happened when he sent a Mokumon to retrieve the Dark Spore. And after a bit of reworking, it was easy to infect Zhuqiaomon with it and make him insane.  
  
In fact...  
  
It was too easy. Something HAD to go wrong. He opened a mental window to his comrades.  
  
MaloMyotismon, Apocalymon, Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon, and D-Reaper's represenative, ADR-01, the Jeri replica, appeared in the window.  
  
"Is anyone else feeling like this is becoming far too easy?"  
  
Everyone gained a thoughtful look.  
  
Piedmon said at last, "You're right. We should head to the palace of the Sovereign and see how things are going."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, at the Palace, where a meeting is being held to determine what in blazes Zhuqiaomon thinks he's doing...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Having two heads means you notice twice as much. Ebonwumon realized this point yet again when his right head saw a dark patch on Zhuqiaomon's neck.  
  
"What in..."  
  
"...the world?"  
  
The other three Sovereign looked at him. "What's up?" Baihumon asked.  
  
"There's something on, Zhuqiaomon's neck..."  
  
"I'm not sure what it is, exactly..."  
  
Azulongmon and Baihumon looked at Zhuqiaomon curiously. Zhuqiaomon backed away as Baihumon reached forward. But before the bird deity could protest, Baihumon lashed out and slashed the back of his neck.  
  
Zhuqiaomon roared as sparks flew over his body. He collapsed, groaning weakly.  
  
The other three looked at the small speck on Baihumon's claws.  
  
Then Azulongmon recognized it. "Well. This explains his behavior. It's a Dark Spore."  
  
"Aye, it is. But who put it into him?" Ebonwumon asked.  
  
*CHAPTER 21*  
  
Author's Note: Once again, I apologize. This chapter part will not have WG or fat women in it. However, it is the last part of the battle chapters. We'll get back to the fat fems in part 22. The Title will be changed then to DigiGaining, because Mimi, Sora, Kari, Jeri, Yolei, Susie, Garudamon, Antylamon, Lillymon, and Leowomon, shall start gaining. (Yes, Garudamon is a confirmed female. I'm also going by the dub, which has Antylamon as a female. And I neglected to mention this earlier, but this takes place five years in the future for both worlds, so Susie is in her teens. I'm also disregarding the godawful Season 2 "25 years later" thing which turned everyone on their Earth into DigiDestined.)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Azulongmon stared at the Dark Spore with a growing fury.  
  
"This changes everything. We now know who is really responsible for this utterly ridiculous plan!"  
  
Ebonwumon watched with amusement as Baihumon braced Zhuqiaomon, who was barely standing after having the spore removed.  
  
"Aye, lad. But Zhuqiaomon's in no position to tell us anythin'. Much less where all the old enemies of the DD's are," Ebonwumon's horned head said.  
  
"Yah. It's nae time to ask him anything," His non-horned head agreed.  
  
Azulongmon snarled. "I don't care. This travesty has to be stopped. Infecting a Sovereign. Who would dare?"  
  
"WE would!" MaloMyotismon roared, charging into the room, and tackling the dragon Sovereign. MetalSeadramon backed him up, hoping to repeat the results of their first battle. Daemon appeared and took his demonic form, launching himself at Baihumon. Machinedramon came in and tackled the tiger Sovereign from the side. Piedmon started throwing swords at Zhuqiaomon, and Puppetmon appeared right in the center of the forest on Ebonwumon's shell, trying to do as much damage as possible before being expelled. Apocalymon came in through the ceiling of the primary castle, attacking both Zhuqiaomon and Ebonwumon at once. And yet, despite being outnumbered and caught off guard, the Sovereign were still proving their dominance.  
  
"D-Reaper, HELP US!" Apocalymon roared.  
  
The Sovereign all turned to stare at the floating pink mass with horror. The villans horror started to show through when D-Reaper said,  
  
"I think not gentlemen. The plan Zhuqiaomon's Spore altered mind came up with will stay in place, with some... modifications... to make it more complete. As for all of you, you shall not be concerned with me. Not even the Tamers and DigiDestined will be concerned with me. Because they, and you, shall think of me as dead."  
  
"We'll remember eventually, laddie."  
  
"Aye, we will. And then what will ye do, Mr.Reaper McDeadly?" Ebonwumon asked.  
  
D-Reaper laughed, a sound that frightened even Daemon. "You'll be too busy taking care of your Tamers. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"WHAT?!" they all screamed.  
  
ADR-8, the titanic purple golem called Optimizer, appeared holding a giant black D-Arc and a card. "You'll see. Because I did some searching, and found the Book Of Ages on the Earth Ebonwumon guards. I used it to create a card that will allow me to alter all five worlds, the four human and our Digital World to exactly the way I want it to be! I can only use it once, and the affects are temporary, but I know what to do with it, and by the time you recover your identities, it will be to late! My function will be completed!"  
  
"DigiModify!" D-Reaper shouted. The Digimon charged forward, roaring. But it was far too late. Optimizer slashed the card.  
  
"REALITY REWRITE ACTIVATE!"  
  
The Digital World, and the four Earths it connected to, vanished.  
  
Then it all reformed, modified to D-Reaper's specifications.  
  
--------------------  
  
Shinjuku Park...  
  
A day later...  
  
--------------------  
  
HighAndromon, with his partner Kazu inside of him, rolled to the side to avoid the MetalEtemon's lightning attack.  
  
"Unbelievable!" Kazu said. "It's a good thing we've got heavy armor, otherwise we'd be toast."  
  
"I know," said Hahgurumon. "But let's do all we can. If this MetalEtemon gets away, we're in trouble!"  
  
HighAndrmon snarled and stood up, his voice a mix of Andromon's and Kazu's. "You'll never get away! I shall protect this city and everyone in it! ATOMIC RAY!"  
  
A blast of atomic force shot from HighAndromon's energy rifle. MetalEtemon just laughed, and opened his mouth, sucking up the energy.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, ya Robocop ripoff! Can't y'all do better than that?"  
  
HighAndromon snarled and charged, launching a punch at MetalEtemon that would shatter even his ChromeDigizoid body. The metal sock monkey just laughed, hopped over the attack, and decked HighAndromon, denting the back of his helmet. HighAndromon groaned and tried to get up, but MetalEtemon started choking the life out of him.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! Bye bye, metal guy!" the wanna-be Elvis impersonater laughed.  
  
The black-armored Digimon gagged as MetalEtemon's hands tightened around his throat.  
  
"BLAZING HELIX!"  
  
MetalEtemon disintigrated as a huge spiral of flame reduced him to component atoms.  
  
HighAndromon turned to see a massive, bird-like Digimon flying above them, six Digicores surrounding its neck and tail, cradling its Tamer, a red- haired young man, in a talon.  
  
"Who are you?" HighAndromon called up to the Tamer.  
  
The Tamer smiled. "I'm Suzaku. This is my partner, Zhuqiaomon. See ya!"  
  
Zhuqiaomon and Suzaku flew off before HighAndromon could say anything else.  
  
"Wow! Who was that?" came a familiar voice.  
  
HiAndromon turned. "Hey! Jeri! Back from vacation, I see?"  
  
Jeri and her partner, the muscular lioness, Leowomon grinned. Jeri's family had taken her and her partner on a vacation around the world five months ago, and they just now came back.  
  
"Yeah," Jeri said, "We just got back, and I wanted to see everyone. Who was that?"  
  
HiAndromon got to his feet. "A new Tamer with a big Digimon. He just saved my butt."  
  
Leowomon stared thoughtfully after Zhuqiaomon's departing form, and shook her head. "Anyway, we wanted to stop by Rika's place first, then maybe get everyone and go over to the DigiDestined's world. I hear their new recruit from America makes great candy."  
  
HighAndromon grinned. "That's right, you've been away for a while, haven't you?"  
  
Jeri blinked. "Yeah. So?"  
  
HighAndromon chuckled to himself. "Nothing. She's... changed her appearance a little... since you last saw her. Renamon, too."  
  
Leowomon stared at him, "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Nonononononono!" he said, devolving back into Kazu and Hahgurumon. Kazu had an evil grin on his face. "Just try not to be too surprised when you see her."  
  
-----------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
----------------------- 


End file.
